Chapter 4: Maleficent's Curse
storm blows up and a gust of wind blows open the castle doors. Maleficent walks into the hall. * Kelal: Why, it's Maleficent. * Darna: What does she want here? * Melja: Shhh. * Maleficent: Well, well. What a glittering assemblage, King Eon. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and... how quaint. Even the rabble. I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. * King Eon: You're not welcome here. * Maleficent: (chuckles) Oh, dear. What an awkward situation. * Wilga: And you're not offended? * Maleficent: Why, no. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. * Dejan: No! We don't want your gift! * Mrs Sparklenose: Stay away from the princess! * Abby Cadabby: Yes, stay away! (Maleficent flicks her finger. The four fairies are sent flying into a box. Maleficent makes her way to Aurora's bed.) * Maleficent: Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed be popular in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her. * Kinsa: That's a lovely gift. * Linma: Don't do this. * Maleficent: But before the sun sets on September 16, a Doomlander shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, a sleep from which he will never awaken. * Linma: Maleficent, please don't do this, I'm begging you. * Maleficent: I like your begging. Do it again. (Linma kneels before her.) * Linma: I beg you. * Maleficent: All right. The princess can be woken from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss. This curse will last till the end of time! No power on Earth can change it. (Maleficent walks away. Her cackle can be heard as she walks. Eon and Wilga were shocked.) * Kinsa: Don't despair, Your Majesties. Abby Cadabby still has her gift to give. * King Eon: Then, she can undo this fearful curse? * Darna: Oh, no, sire. * Wilga: Maleficent's powers are far too great. * Kelal: But she can help. * Abby Cadabby: Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break. * Chorus: singing For true love conquers all! (The scene cuts to a restaurant.) * Simal: Are you alright, Denra? You seem very quiet. * Denra: She cursed a monster, didn't she? The one who gave me this. to his Staff of Power. Dejan looks hesitant to respond. You know, Simal, I know you do. * Sarla: and leans towards Denra First – and understand this, Denra, 'cause it's very important – not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. And a few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V– tense His name was V– * Denra: Maybe if you wrote it down? * Simal: Nah, I can't spell it. All right... a whisper Voldemort. * Wenra: Voldemort? * Simal: frantically Shh! It was dark times, Linma, dark times. Dejan narrates, we see a flashback of a robed, hooded figure - Voldemort - breaking into Harry's parents' home and striking his mother dead; it ends just as Voldemort aims his wand at baby Harry Voldemort started to gather some followers; brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Harry's parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one, except Harry himself. * Linma: Me? Voldemort tried to kill... Harry? * Wenra: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on his forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that. * Sarla: And what happened to Vol– to You-Know-Who? * Denra: Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's still out there somewhere, too tired to carry on. But one thing's for certain: Something about him stumped him that night. That's why he's famous. That's why everyone knows his name. Harry is the Boy Who Lived. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy